Dominance
by Brainchild98
Summary: Faye Chamberlain has always been the dominant one and has always hated being dominated, but no one has ever put her back in her place and has dominated the dominator... Well there is someone has and still is and he's known as Jake Armstrong. Rated M for smut and cursing. Jake/Faye


_Baby you're my everything, you're all I ever wanted_

_We could do it real big, bigger than you ever done it_

_You be up on everything, other hoes ain't ever on it_

_I want this forever, I swear I could spend whatever on it_

_Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up_

_When I get right I promise that we gone live it up_

_She make me beg for it, till she give it up_

_And I say the same thing every single time_

_I say..._

_You the fuckin' best _

_You the best I ever had,_

_Best I ever had _

One thing that seemed to irk Faye Chamberlain was when people tried to dominant her; it was one of the worst things someone could ever do to her. She hated it when people tried to do that her, especially people who didn't have as much confident as her – did she know why people though they could that? Of course not; but that didn't dare stop her from putting people back in their place. She rarely ever was put in her place so maybe that was why she had the type of mouth she had. Maybe that was why she had that superior attitude to her; it was that people were intimidated by her.

Everyone who knew Faye knew that the girl could be the bitchiest person anyone had ever met when angered, but there was only one person who didn't really care for her bitchy words and that was the guy who single handedly broke her heart. Yet she still loved him with all her might, why? She had no fucking idea. He had come back though and screw with her and her feelings a bit, then obviously started falling for her when he had saved her. Did they ever really make their relationship official?

No Faye Chamberlain never officially began to date Jake Armstrong.

She didn't like it when people would dominant her; quite frankly Jake never really gave a damn when it came that. He never really gave a damn about anything did he? And if he did, well he was good at hiding it. She had never cared about anyone like she had for him, but that went unnoticed since she had turned so cold and hateful to the world, because that single person managed to crush her heart into tiny little bits.

He was the person who was her first everything, honestly.

Her first time

Her first real boyfriend

Her first love

Her first heart break

He was her last heart break, she promised herself she would never feel that way over a guy and she hadn't. She swore she wouldn't and surprise, surprise the bitchier Faye was born. Faye couldn't help it she was just mean to everyone, especially Cassie, but everyone excluded Melissa, because she was the only person she could possibly ever trust. But Faye was superior over her also, she kept her ground and she didn't let herself feel anything.

Faye was just a dominant person, right?

Well here she was, sitting on Jake's bed facing a rather frustrated Jake, but she kept her calm and her expression was neutral. Jake stared her down, his dark eyes seemed darker than usual, but that didn't bother Faye once again. She kept calm; she knew why he was angry. Her snide comments were targeted to him once again, not that she meant it – it just happened. She watched his pace back and forth, until he stopped and looked back at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you looking at, Blondie?" She questioned scowling

Jake glared at her, "You're insane."

She scoffed at that statement instead of giving a mature responsible.

She watched as Jake walk behind her and grasped her long hair, pulling her back to him and growled lowly in her ear. "You're so fucking frustrating." He hissed in her ear.

Faye scoffed a little after gasping in surprise when he brought her back against him, "Obviously you're the one who's frustrated." She remarked, feeling his hard member on her pressed against her lower back. "Maybe instead of bitching at me, you should go fix that problem you have there."

Jake couldn't believe her words when he heard them; he quickly brought her to her hands and knees, not wasting time with her. She wanted to be like that, and then he knew how to handle it. It wasn't like she didn't know what was coming; he saw that dainty little smirk appearing on her lips. He licked his dry lips and in front of her, grasping her hair and tugging her head up to look at him directly in the eye as he unzipped his jeans and slid them along with his boxers.

Faye stared directly into his eyes, until he tugged her head forward to his shaft, his grip tighten, but that just made her panties a little more wet than already. She licked his tip at first, waiting to see what the tease did at first. She could hear that low groan escaping his lips, she stared up at him smirking.

He scowled at her smirk, shaking his head at first and tugged on her hair again, signaling what he wanted now. She obligated by bobbing her head up and down the shaft, licking the head. She then licked over the slit, making Jake moan even more. He started to stroke her long dark brown hair, like she was some type of animal. Jake put his hand behind her head, pushing up and down at the rhythm he wanted.

Faye then started humming, making vibrations through her mouth which caused him to groan loudly. Jake pushed her head completely down so member was completely covered by her warm mouth. She was surprised, but continued deep throating him, fighting of her gag reflex. She began swallowing, so that her throat massaged the tip

Jake moaned, he felt his climaxed coming. He gave no warning to Faye when he had climaxed, when he had he had seen her eyes widen in surprise for a moment. "Swallow it." he commanded her.

Faye did as she was told and swallowed it all, pulling back, but only for Jake to pick her up and toss her on the bed, getting on top of her. She could see the coldness in his eyes were melting away as he pulled her clothing off; tossing aside her shirt, her bra and jeans. Thus leaving her in her panties; she pursed her lips and stared up at him.

"Is that all you got?" She questioned smirking up at him.

He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them over her head, "You know there's more than that." He smirked back at her.

* * *

**Okay so this is my first TSC fanficiton ever and I don't know where this came from; but I'm gonna write more if you guys want? I have a whole thing ready for this, but I don't know... Maybe I'll just leave it like this?**

**Let me know in a review!**

**,Xox**

**BC**


End file.
